


Pink Shoes

by elisaesposito



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friendship, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisaesposito/pseuds/elisaesposito
Summary: Princess Anne whimpered and looked up at her with wide eyes, and Sarah smiled at her and reached to offer her a hand up.“Hello,” She said. “I’m Sarah.”[ Sarah/Anne first meeting fic based on Anne's brief discussion of their backstory in the movie. ]





	Pink Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the movie’s recollection of Anne and Sarah’s first meeting. ‘Jennings’ was Sarah’s real maiden name historically, so I used that surname for her! There was an age difference in reality between Sarah and Anne but I feel like the movie intended us to read them as about the same age in it so I wrote them as both being eleven here and I feel like that’s accurate to the movie at least.

Sarah Jennings had always found herself alienated when it came to other children. While a lot of eleven year olds would be playing and making loud noises, playing games and the like, Sarah often preferred time alone, to read usually. Most of the other children around her were boys, and they tended to make Sarah want to smack them rather than spend time with them.

She was sat alone as per usual one day, with a book in hand when she heard a sound nearby that was distracting.

Another child, yelling for help.

A boy, maybe slightly older than Sarah, had a girl pinned down on the ground and was trying to spiddle on her face.

Princess Anne whimpered and looked up at her from the ground with wide eyes, and Sarah simply smiled warmly at her in response, reaching to offer her a hand up.

Closing her book, she moved to where the sound was coming from and dropped it in surprise at the sight she saw.

Not just any girl, though.

Princess Anne.

As the Princess continued to squirm and wail for help, Sarah moved to pick up the book she dropped, and smacked the hard cover of it into the boy’s head with enough force that he fell off of her, unconscious.

Princess Anne whimpered and looked up at her with wide eyes, and Sarah smiled at her and reached to offer her a hand up.

“Hello,” She said. “I’m Sarah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah helped the Princess get tidied up, and Anne seemed a little more perky afterwards.

“I think I want to take a walk,” she told Sarah, but then swallowed nervously. “But what if he’s out there?”

“Do you want me to stay with you, Your Highness?”

Anne nodded.

“Then if he comes near you again, he’ll get another book to the head.”

Anne’s fear he might be around were unfounded though because as the two girls walked together, there was no sign of him.

Something that caught Anne’s attention, though, was a small furry animal on the ground.

“A rabbit!” The Princess squealed with joy, and moved to say hello.

Sarah, unlike Anne and many other girls of eleven, had never been particularly fond of animals. What she was fond of though, was Anne’s smile, and that was something she could appreciate about the rabbit.

“Oh look, Sarah, he wants you to say hello to him too!” Anne giggled.

She was seemingly right. The rabbit had hopped in the direction of Sarah’s feet and, not wanting to make Anne displeased, Sarah crouched to pet the small animal.

Anne giggled again as she watched their new furry friend, then reached to grasp Sarah’s hand.

“Isn’t he lovely?” She said.

“Yes,” Sarah agreed, smiling at Anne, and a slight blush appeared on her young cheeks as she realised that truthfully it wasn’t the rabbit that she thought was lovely.


End file.
